Spook Wood
Spook Wood is a type of wood that was introduced in the 2015 Halloween Update, along with the Sinister Wood. The outer appearance of the tree is almost identical to Sinister Wood, in which they grew roughly the same size and their barks are black in color. However, a noticeable change to Sinister Wood shows that its bark glows extremely weakly, such as the inside of it. It's also possible to note that this tree has a high chance to grow Irregular. And mostly grows with its logs slightly inclined for a side, such as Lava Wood, but way less than it. The tree can grow even like Zombie Wood. A noticeable difference between Spook Wood and Sinister Wood is the growth of their limbs. Spook Wood often grew thick limbs with fewer branches, while Sinister Wood grew many thin branches. Spook Wood, along with its glowing counterpart, Sinister Wood, are the thickest trees in the game, taking over 150 chops with a Rukiryaxe to take down. This tree was one of the toughest trees in the game, so it was recommended to bring Dynamite with you if you were going to cut one of these trees. The trunk of the tree was sometimes impossible to cut unless you have an End Times Axe. 8-15 pieces of dynamite could also be used on the trunk if you did not have the axe. Harvesting this wood is believed to be impossible. After investigating, it appears this wood has not been spawning ever since November 1st, and there has been no provided evidence of this tree doing so. Before its disappearance, most players used Rukiryaxes to chop this tree. Even so, it still took a long time to chop, and sometimes, the Rukiryaxe would be unable to cut thick trees. Many wait until the next Halloween to see if it will return to the game. Last year, the Spook tree made a surprising reappearance in December, where players showed screenshots of it spawning. From recent studies, Spook Wood was more commonly found on weekends. Before November 2nd, the tree grew anywhere; however, it took a very long time to grow. There were indeed "Hot Spots" - in which the tree commonly grew. See the list below. * Behind / Around the Volcano. * The Safari. * The Safari Mountain Passage. * Any brown colored rock. * Around the Tropics Biome's rocks. * Near the Swamp Area. * Many places of the Mountainside Around the Main Biome. * In the Taiga Biome. It should also be noted that Spook Wood is extremely heavy. If you are attempting to move it into a truck, open the tailgate (if applicable) and use the rotate function to position it into your truck. Glitching could occur because of the extreme heaviness of the wood. It also seems that the tree's spawn chance decreases not just when it isn't October, but actually, the farther the date is from October since although it is over, very few sightings have been seen, however, that is unconfirmed. Category:Halloween 2015 Category:Halloween 2016 Category:Wood